Welcome home
by loneghost13
Summary: Lance introduces Allura, Romelle and Coran to his family after the Paladins return to Earth. Takes place during Season 7 Episode 9.


**A/N:** For Ashjd55, who kindly asked me this prompt four months ago. I wish I had published this sooner, but I have been reaaally busy this semester and didn't have enough time to sit down and work on it as much as I wanted to. Also, this is the first Voltron fanfic I have ever written with so many characters interacting with each other at the same time, so bear with me, please.

Hope you all enjoy it!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Voltron or the characters that appear in this story, they belong to Lauren Montgomery and Joaquim Dos Santos.

* * *

Standing next to Romelle and Coran, Allura looked around the base, taking in the shape of the white buildings, so different from Altea's.

 _"I wonder if my father ever visited Earth when he still was a paladin of Voltron before he sent here the Blue Lion…"_

It was at that moment when she heard someone calling them and looked away, seeing it was Lance.

"Hey guys, I was hoping that you could do me a little tiny favor…"

"Oh really? And what is it?" asked Romelle curiously, clasping her hands together.

"Well, the thing is… I just wanted to know if you would like to meet my family." the boy told them, nervously rubbing the back of his neck as he spoke. "I mean, I always said I would introduce you to them when we returned to Earth, but it's okay if you have changed your minds…"

"Lance," Allura gently interrupted him. "despite that I appreciate your concern, you have nothing to worry about. Of course we would love to meet your family, right Romelle?" she added.

"Yes, sure you can count on me, Lance." agreed the other girl, smiling softly.

"Wait, you really thought we would refuse to meet your family?" said Coran, placing a hand on Allura's shoulder. "Because I definitely would not miss it for anything."

Lance beamed at them, his smile so bright it could light up the sun.

"Thanks, guys, you are the best! As soon as we defeat Sendak, I will invite you over to my house for dinner." the boy promised them, putting solemnly a hand on his chest.

"That sounds great! I have never eaten human food before." commented Romelle in an excited tone. "Does it taste good?"

"Trust me, once you have tasted my mom's food you will never want to eat anything else." turning on his heels, Lance motioned for the three Alteans to follow him. "Come on, they are waiting for us over there."

Eventually, they approached a group of nine people, all of them bore a strong resemblance to Lance.

"Guys, this is my mom and my papa." the boy started with the introductions. "My brother Luis and his wife Lisa, my sister Rachel, my brother Marco and my sister Veronica. And these two little rascals are my nephews, Nadia and Sylvio." he added jokingly, ruffling the two children's hair.

"Hello, I'm Allura, he is Coran and she is Romelle." said Allura, smiling gently.

"Nice to meet you all. We have never met any aliens before, apart from the Galra, so this is a new experience for all of us." greeted them Veronica, extending her hand.

"Oh, the pleasure is all ours." replied Coran, taking a step forward and shaking effusively her hand. "You humans are one of the most peculiar species I have ever met."

"Thank you, I guess…" Veronica managed to say, adjusting her glasses with her other hand.

"So," chimed in Rachel, Lance's other sister, opportunely changing the subject. "my brother Marco and I were wondering if you could answer us some questions about your species if you don't mind."

"Of course not." answered Coran, releasing Veronica's hand. "I have ten thousand years of Altean knowledge stored here in my brain that I can't wait to share with you."

"Okay, well, for starters, do all Alteans have the same markings as you and Allura and Romelle on their cheeks?"

"Yes, we all do. Although I have heard of some Alteans who also have markings on their foreheads."

"Right." spoke Marco, putting his hands in his jacket pockets. "And do Alteans adapt better than humans to extreme conditions in space? How does this quintessence thing work exactly? Is it some type of electrical energy or more like…?"

Meanwhile, a middle-aged woman with curly brown hair and a dark-skinned man with a goatee were chatting amicably to Allura and Romelle, along with Lance's parents.

As for Lance, he was showing his bayard in its laser rifle form to the children.

"Wow, it is so cool… Will you let me use it someday, uncle Lance?" asked Sylvio and sent him a pleading look.

"I don't see why not, though I think you might have to wait a few years until you are old enough to wield it, Sylvio." he explained, reverting the bayard to its original form before stashing it again inside his Paladin armor. "Also, don't forget that your parents would kill me if they discovered I taught you how to shoot an alien weapon without their consent."

"Right…" agreed the little boy, a bit disappointed.

Lance opened his mouth to say something else, but at that moment Allura came next to him.

"Hello, Sylvio and Nadia." she greeted them, offering them her hand. "Your uncle has told me a lot about you two."

"Are you a princess?" asked Nadia in a curious tone, shaking her hand.

"Yes, I was the princess of Altea, my planet, why do you ask?"

"Because you are really pretty." Sylvio told her as a matter of fact, and Allura felt her cheeks heating up at the compliment.

"Well, thank you, that's so nice…"

"I like your hair too, it looks like a cloud of cotton candy, so white and soft…" added Nadia, her dark eyes shining like stars.

"Okay kids stop, you are making her feel uncomfortable…" intervened Lance, holding up his hands.

"No, Lance, it's okay. Your nephews are such good children." she said with a smile and the children grinned sympathetically.

"Yeah, they are. They take it too much after their dear uncle Lance." he joked and winked at her, making the white-haired girl roll her eyes playfully.

 _"So this is what it feels like to have a family… To love and be loved by the people who care about you the most."_

It sure was something worth fighting for.

* * *

 **A/N:** Constructive criticism is always welcome!

Also, if anyone has any suggestions or ideas for prompts, please feel free to PM me or write a review. Thanks!


End file.
